stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Libertas Praktisch
center|500px|border Lidmaatschap-aanvragen : Bien sur! 12 jun 2009 15:01 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 6 jun 2009 15:33 (UTC) # Greenday2 7 jun 2009 08:21 (UTC) #: Wat is/zijn je hoofdverblijfplaats(en)? 7 jun 2009 08:23 (UTC)~ #:: Muntegu/ Newport (?) / Wikistad Greenday2 7 jun 2009 08:24 (UTC) # John Kwadijk 11 jun 2009 18:32 (UTC) #: Hartelijk welkom! :) 11 jun 2009 18:35 (UTC) # 12 jun 2009 14:59 (UTC) # Jhon Lewis 20 nov 2011 12:56 (UTC) Nýttfróner afdeling Goh, het mag (heel) gek klinken maar ik zou willen vragen of er ook een Nieuwvroomse tak mag komen (wel onder een andere naam dan). --Bucureştean 6 jun 2009 15:33 (UTC) :Goed, lijkt me te doen - wat tegenwicht voor de PVIR lijkt me geen slecht idee. Heb jij een huis in Libertas? Koop er anders eentje, dan kan je ook in Libertas opkomen. Ik zal straks een Nyttfroner-variant aanmaken, waarvan jij dan voorzitter kan zijn. 6 jun 2009 15:35 (UTC) Een idee voor een goede naam? Kiezen we voor Nýttfrón Praktisch of doen we wat origineels? 6 jun 2009 15:41 (UTC) :Ik heb een huis in Piatra :p. Een goede naam? Niet echt, dat met praktisch kan ook om het verband aan te duiden. --Bucureştean 6 jun 2009 15:43 (UTC) ::Nýttfrón Praktisch dan? :) 6 jun 2009 15:43 (UTC) ::: Top (Y) --Bucureştean 6 jun 2009 15:44 (UTC) Poll Zowel leden als niet-leden kunnen hun stem hier kwijt. Deze poll heeft geen formele waarde. 7 jun 2009 10:54 (UTC) Waar situeer jij jezelf in het politieke spectrum (in Libertas/Nýttfrón)? Extreemlinks (oa. communisme) Links (oa. socialisme) Centrumlinks (oa. sociaal-liberalisme) Hoofdzakelijk centrum Centrumrechts (oa. liberalisme) Rechts (oa. nationalisme, libertarisme) Extreemrechts (oa. fascisme, nazisme) Wa! 20% van Libertas is extreem-rechts! :D --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 15:56 (UTC) :Hahahaha XD Greenday2 11 jun 2009 15:58 (UTC) ::Als jij jezelf toch 20% van Libertas beschouwt xD 11 jun 2009 15:58 (UTC) ::: :P --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 15:59 (UTC) ::::In Libertas was jij toch centrum-links? --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:59 (UTC) :::::Wie zegt dat ik hier gestemd heb? (((A))) En er staat in Libertas/Nýttfrón. --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 16:03 (UTC) ::::::bwc) 5 minuten voordat jij die comment maakte was die stem er nog niet. --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 16:04 (UTC) ::::::: :'( --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 16:10 (UTC) Aan de leden Beste leden, de parlementsverkiezingen komen eraan! Liefst van al zien we dat we ons allemaal kandidaatstellen. En dat is al bijna gebeurd :) Mag ik ook vragen een beetje partijloyaliteit te tonen, en ervoor te zorgen dat ook je collega's van Libertas Praktisch verkozen raken. Met een mooie fractie van Libertas P in het Nationaal Parlement, kiezen we voor een vooruitstrevend, praktisch en correct Libertas dat leeft! 11 jun 2009 15:38 (UTC) :De acord. --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:39 (UTC) ::D'accord bedoel je? :P Greenday2 11 jun 2009 15:40 (UTC) :::Hij spreekt Roemeens, geen Frans :-) RoughJustice10 11 jun 2009 15:42 (UTC) ::::De acord, de acuerdo, d'accord, je hebt van alles nog wat :) --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:43 (UTC) ::Ieder heeft zes stemmen, en er zijn momenteel vier leden, dus dat lijkt me goed te doen :) Daarnaast staat het iedereen natuurlijk vrij zelf een keuze te maken :) (denk vooral: met wie wil je de komende 6 maanden in 't parlement zitten? :p) 11 jun 2009 15:43 (UTC) :::Hmmm.... --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:44 (UTC) ::::Wel, ik, mij, en mezelf :) Greenday2 11 jun 2009 15:45 (UTC) :::::Wanneer beginnen ze? Over een week? --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:45 (UTC) ::::::Idd. 11 jun 2009 15:54 (UTC) Ledenstop? Lijkt het nu geen tijd voor een ledenstop? Meer leden in LP zal wel voor verdeeldheid zorgen tijdens de verkiezingen... Dan riskeren we dat er een groot aantal leden uit de boot vallen... Greenday2 13 jun 2009 09:28 (UTC) : Ik ben het er mee-eens. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:32 (UTC) ::Ik denk niet dat we ons groeiend ledenaantal moeten stoppen. Wel moeten we als partij kiezen wie en wie er niet verkiesbaar zal zijn. Dat lijkt me een goed compromis. De partijleden met de hoogste verkiesbaarheidsgraad laten we toe als kandidaten op onze lijst. Goed? Momenteel zijn dat er nog maar 5? Dus nog geen probleem :) 13 jun 2009 09:34 (UTC) :::Onze partij heeft al 6 kandidaten... --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:35 (UTC) ::::Idd, zes Greenday2 13 jun 2009 09:35 (UTC) :::::Njah, geen nieuwe kandidaten dan hé :p (Wat doen we als een lid/toekomstig lid met grote "verkiesbaarheidsfactor" zich kandidaat wilt stellen?) 13 jun 2009 09:39 (UTC) ::::::Wie zie jij nog? OWTB? Hahaha ;P --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:44 (UTC) :::::::Dimitri, het is niet aan ons om uit te maken wie zich wel en niet verkiesbaar mag/kan stellen ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 09:45 (UTC) ::::::::Neen, maar het is wel aanons om te beslissen wie zich kandidaat mag stellen als LP'er. 13 jun 2009 09:46 (UTC) ::::::::: (Hoe meer leden in het parlement, hoe beter? Mss daarom verkiezingen per partij :P) --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:47 (UTC) Ik zie een stuk voor Dagblaðið: Partij heeft te veel leden en gooit de deur dicht! :D --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:37 (UTC) :XD Greenday2 13 jun 2009 09:39 (UTC) :: :) --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:44 (UTC) Lijst Als voorzitter wil ik even een verkiezingslijst opstellen (al is het maar protocolair :p). Ik zet Timo liefst als lijstduwer, omdat die toch geen EM kan worden (president) en een goed stemmenkanon kan zijn. Bovenaan zet ik of mezelf of Alexandru. Voorkeuren? Dan zou ik Lars zetten, dan Arthur en als voorlaatste John. Bezwaren, commentaar? 13 jun 2009 09:54 (UTC) :Je geeft de jeugd geen kans. --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:55 (UTC) ::Wie wil je dat ik dan een "kans" geef (iedereen heeft btw dezelfde kansen)? 13 jun 2009 09:56 (UTC) :::John, die staat achteraan en heeft dus minder kans. --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:57 (UTC) ::::Als we met 6 leden blijven, is John sowieso parlementslid ;) En het is niet omdat iemand achteraan de lijst staat, dat die minder kans maakt ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 10:05 (UTC) :::::Stel dat er incl jullie partij maar 8 mensen stemmen. Dan is de kans dat iemand als enige de hoogste stemmen haalt zeer klein (voorbeeld trouwens) --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 10:07 (UTC) ::::::Dan kan er eventueel een 2de ronde gehouden worden ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 10:13 (UTC) :::::::Tang... --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 10:15 (UTC) ::::::::Ik vind het niet erg om als voorlaatste te staan. Ik heb momenteel geen aspiraties om eerste minister te worden, maar ik wil wel heel graag parlementariër worden.John Kwadijk 13 jun 2009 10:27 (UTC) :::::::::Oke :) Dat zal wss wel lukken ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 10:29 (UTC) :::::::::(bwc) Daar ben ik erg blij om. Ik denk dat verkozen worden zeker geen probleem zal zijn: met Libertas Praktisch kies je voor een hechte ledenband :) 13 jun 2009 10:30 (UTC) Problematiek? De niet-LPers hebben eigenlijk wel gelijk, zoals het ernu naar uitziet, zit de kans erin dat enkel LP-ers in het parlement zullen zetelen, dat is toch niet wat we willen? Greenday2 13 jun 2009 16:29 (UTC) :Daarom zal ik iig niet stemmen op mezelf, zo kan ik die stem al besteden aan een niet LP-er die ik liever ook in het parlement zie komen ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 16:36 (UTC) ::Jullie hadden ook Skeend iets minder hard aan kunnen pakken, vervolgens een alliantie met VPG Libertas kunnen afsluiten en jullie hadden stemmen overgehouden. --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 16:37 (UTC) :::Jaja :P Greenday2 13 jun 2009 16:41 (UTC) Greenday, jouw keuze als je jezelf wil opofferen, OWTB, stop ajb met de verwijten want ik word er fuckin' moe van. Het begint zeer eentonig te worden. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:11 (UTC) :Het is helemaal geen "opofferactie", de bedoeling van heel de verkiezing is zoveel mogelijk mensen in het parlement krijgen, en volgens mij gaat dit enkel zo... ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) ::Niet dat het een verwijt was, maar ik zal m'n mond wel houden om ruzie te voorkomen. --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) :::Goed idee :) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 17:24 (UTC) Stemmen: ons advies Beste leden en sympathisanten, er staan al zeven partijleden op de verkiezingslijst. Zoals u weet, kan iedere burger zes stemmen (één per kandidaat) uitbrengen. Libertas Praktisch wilt zoveel mogelijk van haar kandidaten in het parlement krijgen, maar beseft ook dat iedere kiezer vrij is. Aan onze leden zouden we willen vragen om (bij voorkeur) vier stemmen aan een lid van onze lijst te geven. Meer is natuurlijk ook goed :) Probeer er wat rekening mee te houden dat de persoon met het grootst aantal stemmen: 1) eerste minister wordt, 2) en dus ook niet Timo mag zijn, die is al president. Het is heel goed mogelijk dat al onze kandidaten verkozen raken als we onze stemmen mooi verdelen :) Mvg, 15 jun 2009 14:54 (UTC) :4? Greenday2 15 jun 2009 14:57 (UTC) ::Als minimumlimiet lijkt me dat erg redelijk. Zoals ik zei: we raden meer aan (liefst alle zes :D), maar onze leden moeten zich ook nog vrij voelen, vind ik. 15 jun 2009 15:14 (UTC) :::Ah :P Greenday2 15 jun 2009 15:15 (UTC) Beste leden, we doen het best wel goed! Zou ik degenen die nog niet gestemd hebben kunnen vragen ook op Arthur Jefferson, John Kwadijk en Timo Van Canegem te stemmen? Dat zouden zij zeker op prijs stellen! 18 jun 2009 14:31 (UTC) :Volgens mij is John nog geen burger. En btw, waar is Jefferson? :S --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 14:32 (UTC) ::Jeffie zit met de examens. Hij is al een week niet op msn geweest. Maar hij komt ongetwijfeld terug. Ik heb hem ge-sms't dat ie moet komen stemmen :p 18 jun 2009 14:34 (UTC) ::(en kijk es hier: http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:John_Kwadijk : John is burger) 18 jun 2009 14:36 (UTC) :::OK. --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 14:48 (UTC) Eerste Minister (!) Beste praktici! Het is duidelijk dat Libertas P veel kans maakt de eerste minister te mogen leveren. Aangezien het toch een van onze kandidaten zou zijn, kunnen we misschien ook eens nadenken over wie wij het liefst als EM zien. Momenteel maken volgende kandidaten veel kans: * Dimitri hr. Neyt * Alexandru * Aesopos * Martijn Van der Putten met elk een gelijk aantal stemmen. Misschien even een peilingkje doen naar wie we volgens ons het meest geschikt is. Iedereen blijft vrij te kiezen, maar het kan handig zijn dat de eerste minister niet alleen de populairste (meest stemmen) is, maar ook degene die het meest capabel is en er het meest goesting in heeft. Wie denk jij (lid van Libertas Praktisch) dat er EM moet worden? Alexandru (Bucu) Dimitri (DimiTalen) Lars (Aesopos) Martijn Geen van deze vier: een ander lid van Libertas Praktisch Meningen? Laat ze horen. 18 jun 2009 18:02 (UTC) :Die poll werkt niet :s Greenday2 18 jun 2009 18:25 (UTC) ::Jawel :) 18 jun 2009 18:50 (UTC) :::Ik zou niet op een poll vertouwen. Ze zijn heeeeel erg makkelijk te vervalsen. Het zou beter zijn dat we zelf, na een discussie, een mogelijke EM aanwijzen binnen de partij natuurlijk. Bucurestean 18 jun 2009 18:53 (UTC) ::::Of je laat iedereen gewoon stemmen zoals ze willen :P Bucurestean 18 jun 2009 18:56 (UTC) ::::Mjah, ook waar. ::::(bwc, dat mag ook, maar als partij is het goed een "advies" te hebben) Dan doen we het zo: ieder LID "stemt" (het is officieus natuurlijk én vermeldt daarbij zijn/haar motivatie. Die destilleren we dan tot een totale schets, en dan zien we wie er het "best" uitkomt. D'accord? 18 jun 2009 18:59 (UTC) Peiling Vb: Aesopos, vanwege diens vredelievende houding en culturele inzet. ~~~~. Officiële peiling Alexandru, vanwege zijn inzet, motivatie, en zijn drang naar wikistad, kom er goed mee overeen, en dat is als president nat. belangrijk, want moet samen met de EM een regering (proberen) vormen :P Greenday2 19 jun 2009 13:26 (UTC)